The ever-increasing amount and diversity of electronic media content may allow consumers the flexibility to access many different types of media content of interest. In such scenarios, however, a trade-off may exist between quantity of available media content, and perceived quality of the same. In particular, it may be difficult for consumers to identify particular media content of interest from a vast amount of available media content.